Darkhearts
The Darkhearts are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. They have existed for thousands of years and serve the great evil himself, Chernabog, as the main units of his grand army of evil. Story Nature Pureblood Darkhearts are natural creatures, born from the evil in people's hearts. They are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in shadow magic. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of black smoke, without a heart leaving its body. Emblem Darkhearts, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by the abyss. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. They have more varied shapes, colors, and are branded with Chernabog's symbol to differentiate them from the Pureblood ones. They are more common on the worlds within the Realm of Light, and usually mimic the shape of creatures or objects within that world. Darkhearts, Emblem or Pureblood, possess several key characteristics that define them as such. Most Darkhearts are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her due to letting themselves descend into villainy, thus giving it shape and form; this process will also form White Husks, which are born from the body and soul left behind when the heart is lost. Being born from black aether, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal is to find hearts, and consume them to create more Darkhearts. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. When they consume these colossal hearts, the remains of the world form new worlds, such as Traverse Town and the End of the World. At the same time, Darkhearts seek out the users of the Keyblades, since a Keyblade holds the power to lock and unlock hearts. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Darkhearts use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack. The strength of a Darkheart is proportional to the depth of the evil from which it was born. The blacker the heart forming a Darkheart, Emblem or Pureblood, the more powerful and more monstrous the resulting being will be. An exception to this is the Horned King, who retained his human appearance for unknown reasons. This is a contrast to White Husks, which determine rank according to the strength of the heart, and whose appearances become more human as they increase in power. Furthermore, as beings of elemental shadow, the Darkhearts are able to take possession of other beings or even inanimate objects, granting them immense power and often reshaping their very forms to suit their purpose. The Darkhearts, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more hearts. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Darkhearts will obey those with an affinity for evil magic and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Darkhearts will side with whomever is most powerful. Those with hearts, such as Maleficent, endanger themselves however, as the Darkhearts are attracted to their hearts and if they show weakness, the Darkhearts will not think twice of consuming their hearts. On the other hand, higher ranking Darkhearts, like the Horned King, can fully command other Darkhearts without endangering themselves. Also, the Dominion XIII is able to command them as well with their strong wills, but are not endangered of being consumed by them for their lack of a fully developed heart. Darkhearts make use of the "shadow corridors", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the many worlds. These pathways are located in the Dark Realm of Tartarus, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the abyss. Types - Gallery Pureblood-Type Darkhearts Spatter_image.jpg|Spatters - The most common type of Blotling Darkheart, made in a crude mockery of Mickey's appearance to unnerve him Dropwings.jpg|Dropwings - Insectoid Blotlings usually found on Ant Island Sweepers_1.jpg|Sweepers - a type of Blotling formed from the Walking Brooms Spladooshes_1.jpg|Spladooshes - Corpulent Blotlings fractured from the Shadow Blot's endless appetite for souls Slobber_1.jpg|Slobbers - Powerful grunt soldier/splinter pieces of the Shadow Blot incarnation of Chernabog Bald Mountain Demons.jpeg|Various Darkheart species Heartless Wretches.jpg|A dancing horde of Darkhearts Demos of Chernabog.png|Dancing Darkhearts in worship to Chernabog's power Dancing Imps.jpg|A dancing troop of Darkhearts Heartless Troop.jpg|Darkhearts in apprehension Coachman's Minions.jpg|Shadow Apes Hellfire.PNG|The Robed Jury of Tartarus, the personal courtiers in Lord Chernabog's court of evil Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow-type Darkhearts Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|The souls of Witches riding upon Darkheart steeds White ghost.png|An ethereal Phantom darkheart Phantom Shadow.png|Phantom Shadow Ghost black.png|A shadowy wraith Darkheart Hellhound Mongrel.png|Mongrel Hellhound Hellhound.jpg|Hellhound Magma Hellhound.jpg|Magma Hellhound Gargoyles.png|Myotis Milites, Rasputin's personal Darkhearts Scary Trees.png|The Demon Trees, regular trees inhabited by spirits of evil AW_Gohma_Howlers.png|Howler & Howler Boss AW_Gohma_Stinger.png|Stinger AW_Gohma_Charger.png|Charger AW_Gohma_Squasher.png|Squasher AW_Gohma_Crusher.png|Crusher AW_Gohma_Glider.png|Glider AW_Gohma_Lasher.png|Lasher AW_Gohma_Striker.png|Striker Formless.png|Formless Warriors - A type of Echthroi connected by origin to the Darkhearts Chthonian Hellraiser.jpg|Chthonian Hellraiser Asterian Beast.jpg|Asterian Beast Dark Thorn.png|The Dark Thorn - Mid-term boss of the Chateau du Damne campaign Durin's Bane Balrog.JPG|A Balrog Darkheart, one of the more powerful Pureblood Darkhearts under Chernabog's command Sheolian Viper and Bat.JPG|Sheolian Bat and Sheolian Viper - Not necessarily true Darkhearts, but rather native daemon creatures lurking about the depths of Sheol/Tartarus Sora's Heartless.JPG|The Chaos King, a monstrous hybrid between Julius Mouse and Chernabog's avatar Parrot Zombie.jpg Shades (GoW).jpg Emblem-Type Darkhearts Armored Archer.png|Armored Archer Stealth Soldier KHFM.png|Stealth Soldiers Air Soldier KH.png|Air Soldier Hook Bat.png|Hook Bat Red Bandit.png|Red Bandit Luna Bandit.png|Luna Bandit Fat Bandit.png|Fat Bandit Head Bandit.png|Head Bandit Fiery Globe.png|Fiery Globe Haunted mansion heartless kh by governorsam.jpg|Bust Spider, Jumbo Ghost, and Link Twirl - by governorsam Darkhearts Skrull.png|Skrull Soldier Kree Darkheart.png|Kree Soldier Card Soldier Darkheart 2.jpg|Card Soldier Card Soldier Darkheart 1.jpg|Card Soldier Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider Pot Scorpion.png|Pot Scorpion heartless_cy_bug.png|Cy-Bug heartless_cy_bug__data_beetle.png|Cy-Bug Roller heartless_candy_cy_bug.png|Cy-bug (Sugar Rush variant) heartless_candy_cy_bug__jawbreaker_beetle.png|Cy-Bug Roller (Sugar Rush variant) Search Ghost KHFM.png|Search Wraiths Carrier Ghost KHD.png|Carrier Ghosts Armed Warrior.png|Armed Warrior Fury.jpg|Fury Hideous.png|Hideous Hatred.png|Hatred Greed.jpg|Greed Pain.png|Pain Pride.jpg|Pride Malicious.jpg|Malicious Resentment.jpg|Resentment Sloth.png|Sloth Insidious.png|Insidious Parasite Cage KH.png|Parasite Cage Version 1.0 Parasite Cage KHFM.png|Parasite Cage V. 2.0 Prison Keeper.png|Prison Keeper/Mecha-Cage Ramsley's Fire Snake Heartless.jpg|Infernal Serpent - co-final boss of the Gracey Manor campaign alongside Ramsley the Butler Treasure Keeper.jpg|Treasure Keeper - sub-final boss of Treasure Planet campaign Dr FacilierTyrranux.png|Facilier with the Sinner's Hand Darkheart (ignore Sora) - by Tyrranux Hellfire Dragon.jpg|Hell Fire Gargoyle - Frollo's Darkheart Steed and one of the two endgame bosses of Le Cite' Des Cloches Landquaker.png|The Landquaker - A powerful Darkheart created from the slain hearts of Scar and Mbaya, the end-game boss of the Pride Lands heartless_cy_bug_boss__racer.png|Cy-Bug Racer, the endgame boss of the Sugar Rush mini-campaign Shaman.png Wiseman Darkheart.png Living Bone.png Aerial Striker.png Aerial Knocker.png Category:Villains Category:Darkhearts Category:Enemy Types Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Darkness Users Category:Echthroi